


Yummy In My Tummy

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Kinda?, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee eats too much ice cream and looks to Jane to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yummy In My Tummy

”Sis, I don’t feel so miraculous.”

"Well that’s what happens when you eat three tubs of ice cream in one sitting."

He groans and rolls around on the floor and you shake your head. He’s positively pitiful like this. Poor thing is miserable, but that’s what he gets for eating all your cookie dough ice cream. You try to ignore him, to focus on your mystery novel but he starts honking. 

"Just ignore him Jane. He needs to learn from his mistakes."

"Honk… honk honk…"

"Gamzee, honestly."

"Hooooooooonk.."

You sigh exasperated and put your book aside, leaning over the side of your bed to see him laying on his back, looking up at you with a sad little expression. You figure you could help him feel a little better. You reach down and rub soothing circles on his swollen belly, earning a soft sigh that turns into a deep rumbling from him. He even curls his arms up to his chest, like he’s a puppy or something. It’s kind of adorable.

"Keep that mirthful shit up, my sister."

"Oh shut your trap."

You climb out your bed and down to the floor in front of him, using both hands to rub his belly. He smiles wistfully and closes his eyes as his purring kicks up, a few chirps escaping him as he starts squirming under your touch.

After a few minutes, he makes a soft noise that you can’t tell whether it’s in pain or something else entirely. Knowing this strange troll, it’s probably both. You get your answer when you look down to his crotch and notice the writhing in his pants. You give him a look and he smiles sheepishly at you. Oh well. Can’t just leave him like this. He looks so cute after all.

You roll your eyes as you pull his ridiculous clown pants off, revealing a very eager tentadick and a leaking alien vag. You remember when you first saw his bits and pieces. You had freaked out to say the least, but once he got to using them, all your reluctance melted away. You lean down between his legs and his bulge waves at you before petting your face affectionately.

"Hey there, motherfucker."

You growl at him and he only chuckles in amusement, trailing of into a moan when you grab his bulge and pull it up to expose his nook. You lick your lips as you watch him drip indigo on your floor before moving in, giving his nook a few sharp licks. His thighs shake and he spreads his legs wider to give you more room to work, to which you hum against his wet flesh in approval.

"Awww yeah, my miracle sister. Motherfuck that feels good."

You move to rub his belly again, pulling pleased chirps from him between his heated moaning. You flatten your tongue against him and latch onto his nook to slurp at his folds as your tongue twirls over his hole, slipping it inside him every now and then. You can hear him clawing at the floor and you growl into his nook, which only makes the situation worse. He’s mewling so sweet and loud and writhing against the floor he’s ruining, trying to arch his back but the pressure in his belly forcing him back down flat on the floor.

His nook is leaking cool fluids down your chin and he tastes like musk and something else, something unusually sweet with a hint of tang. You suck hard as you pop your mouth off of him, making him squeal, and pucker your lips before pressing them firmly to his folds and shaking your head rapidly. His moaning grows desperate and louder and his hips push up into your face, making it a little difficult for you to eat him properly but it’s hot nonetheless. 

You move your hands to his thighs and spread him as wide as he’ll go (which is very far actually. He’s quite flexible.) and push your tongue inside him. He wails and shakes and you know he’s on the edge. You curl your tongue up, trying to reach that special spot inside him you know drives him wild. 

"Motherfuck! Fucking- AHH shit! FUCK!"

Ah found it. He locks up and shrieks as his nook gushes. You move from his nook to mouth at the base of his bulge, making him warble incoherently as he coats your hair in his alien cum. You don’t mind really. You’re used to it by now. When his tentacle retreats back inside him, you move back to his nook, lapping at it lovingly. He whimpers and twitches away from you and you know that means you’re overwhelming him. You stop your ministrations and crawl up his body, careful not to put too much pressure on his belly.

"Hey there, chica."

"Hey yourself. You feel better now?"

He breathes a laugh and wraps his long arms around you before turning on his side with a grunt and holding you close to him.

"Much better. Be fancying a nap right about now if that’s alright with you."

"But… my book.."

He cuts you off with a loud purr and nuzzles your cheek. You guess a nap wouldn’t be so bad. The floor is not ideal for napping though, especially since he just came all over it. You nudge him away from you and climb up on the bed and he makes a confused honk.

"Get up here, clown. No way am I going to sleep in your cum."

He grins and does his best to maneuver his way up to your bed. He ends up needing you to help him up what with his swollen tummy and all. Once he’s on the bed, he curls around your body and chirps happily. You grin to yourself and drape on of his arms over your waist which he uses to pull you tighter to his chest. He grunts a bit in discomfort when it pushes on his belly but he adjusts, drifting off to sleep rather quickly.

You eye your book at the edge of your bed and reach over to grab it. You sit up against your headboard, letting him still cling to your waist as he slumbers and open your book. Maybe now you can get some reading done now that he’s not awake to distract you. His loud snoring says different and you glare at the wall, weighing the pros and cons of waking up a troll juggalo.


End file.
